<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The General's Journal by tastygoldentaters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151085">The General's Journal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastygoldentaters/pseuds/tastygoldentaters'>tastygoldentaters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The General's Quarters [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 Drabble Challenge, 100 Themes Challenge, Diary/Journal, Drabble, F/M, Sephiroth's POV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastygoldentaters/pseuds/tastygoldentaters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth's journal entries. Set in the fic "The General's Quarters", written by me, and it's a part of  the 100 drabbles Aeriseph challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Sephiroth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The General's Quarters [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The General's Journal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is set in my fic "The General's Quarters". Each chapter is a drabble with precisely 100 words, with weekly prompts from the 100 drabbles Aeriseph challenge. Big thanks to KyuubiPandoraChan for the initiative behind this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DAY 001</strong>
</p><p><strong>06:00</strong> The quarters I was assigned to in this Sector are decent compared to what I expected from the slums. It certainly is different from the standard ShinRa accommodations, much less utilitarian than what I’m used to. The towels in the bathroom were embroidered with decorative “embellishments”, not particularly pleasing to the eye, and I had to make the way from the shower to my quarters with one of them wrapped around my head, since a hair dryer wasn’t provided.<br/>
 <br/>
<strong>07:30</strong> The “embellishments” were a bad attempt at embroidering the name “Aeris”. This has caused conflict.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>